kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Graduation, Part 2
| image = Kim Ron Graduation Surrounded.jpg | caption = Kim and Ron surrounded by lorwardian invasion robots | season = 4 | mission = 422 | broadcast= 87 | story = | writer = Thomas Hart Brian Swenlin | director = Steve Loter | us = September 7, 2007 | toon= | abc = | international= | xd = | pairedwith= | arc = | adapt= | dvd = | iTunes= }} After both Kim and Drakken have been taken captive, Ron and Shego must race to rescue them from the clutches of Warmonga, Warhok, and the other invaders. All of the main characters must now band together to save the planet that they call home. Mission Briefing * Villains: Warmonga, Warhok * Evil plot: Alien invasion and Revenge against Dr. Drakken and Kim * Kim's transportation: Kim was abducted aboard a Spaceship in Part 1. * Ron used his scooter to take himself and Dr. James Timothy Possible to the Space Center, where Shego will rescue them. * Shego, Ron, and Rufus travel into space to the Warhok and Warmonga's spaceship via a rocket from the space center, with Shego piloting it for them. Episode Description Everyone (sans Kim, of course) has gathered in the high school auditorium to regroup. Barkin is crying hysterically, prompting Nana to banish him to the nurse's room. Meanwhile, Ron, Dr. Possible, and Wade are trying to figure out what is happening. The entire world has been taken over by Warmonga and Warhok. They took out the world's electricity, and then proceeded to attack with tripod-like robots that are indestructible. Ron and Dr. Possible rush off to find a rocket to rescue Kim with. When Ron and Dr. P reach the rocket place where Dr. P works, they are confronted with Shego. Shego joins the two as they race inside, using a generator to power the place. When Dr. P informs Shego that he and Ron will be flying the rocket while she stays behind, Shego objects and steals Dr. P's space suit, leaving him in his boxers. Shego and Ron then jet off in the rocket. As Shego and Ron approach Warmonga's ship in space, they don't know how to get inside. Luckily, Ron figures out how they can enter through the garbage shoot. Inside the ship, Kim and Drakken are left alone and imprisoned. Drakken discovers that his mutation can sprout tendrils which obey his commands. Drakken then uses the tendrils to help him and Kim escape. Drakken and Kim run out and meet up with Shego and Ron. The four run down to the ship's noisy control center. Nobody can figure out how to shut down the ship, until Ron points out the obvious: an off switch. Rufus finds the off switch and turns t off. The ship begins to plummet. Realizing what has happened, Warmonga and Warhok run over to the four and proceed to fight them. During the fight, Warmonga makes the mistake that shego and Drakken a couple- a claim which Shego furiously disputes. A little too furiously. Warmonga then wonders why Shego felt so threatened by Warmonga the first time the alien appeared, and why she jetted into space this time to save him. Before Shego can object again, Ron uses his space suit to blast off and flies off, carrying Drakken. Shego does the same with Kim. Warmonga and Warhok follow on their own gliders. Everyone escapes the ship just as it explodes in Earth's atmosphere, and they fight in midair as they glide to the ground. After landing, Drakken and Shego run off and Kim and Ron are left to fight. And so a long fight goes on. Just as the good guys appear to be losing, Drakken and Shego return. They had gone back to Drakken's lair, where they grabbed the rest of Drakken's plant goo. Using the goo, Drakken commands his plants to destroy all the alien tripods and capture Warmonga and Warhok. While the plants do destroy the tripods, they are not strong enough to hold the aliens and Warhawk captures Kim. Just then, Sensei appears to Ron. Sensei tells him that Ron is a mystical monkey master and that he should use his powers to save Kim. Ron does just that, glowing blue and fighting off both aliens, flinging Warmonga and Warhok into space, where they collide with their spaceship and die in the explosion. Everyone is left safe. Graduation finally commences. Kim gladly accepts her diploma from Mr. Barkin and hugs him as thanks. Mr. Barkin hands in the diploma and states to Kim things are going to be boring without her now. Kim admits he still has Jim and Tim, but this doesn't help since the two of them vaporize Barkin's car. As Bonnie goes to get her diploma, Barkin reveals that she skipped all her classes on the last week of school, but Bonnie states that is because nothing important happens in the last week. However Barkin states the only exception to that was his pop quiz which Bonnie missed; thus Bonnie didn't pass, and that makes her one credit short. This means she doesn't graduate and is forced to go to summer school. She believes this is so unfair, but luckily, her boyfriend Junior is there to help her and tells her that his heart will be with her in the stuffy classroom. Ron then gets his diploma from Barkin, but he comes in his space suit instead of his traditional robes for the graduation which Barkin is not happy about though he states to Barkin he has to stick to his essential Ronness. The following things all happen in an ending montage: After graduation, Drakken gets rewarded a medal for saving the world and turns to good and is seen speaking in front of an audience, telling them his ideas. After the speech, his plant tendrils reach out and have him hug Shego romantically, Kim and Ron head off to a beach party. Everyone is having fun, except for Bonnie, who is studying for summer school. Then it shows Kim, Ron and their friends playing volleyball, Kim hits the ball hard and accidentally hits Bonnie in the head but then Junior picks her up and kisses her head and Bonnie hugs him. Then Kim and Ron jump in Kim's car and the car starts to rise off the ground with everyone waving goodbye. Kim and Ron wave back and Kim tells Ron "Told you that graduation wasn't the end of the world". Ron cups her face and kisses her, and they fly off towards the night sky. End Credits Drakken and Dementor are conversing about the recent events that have happened. Dementor notes the irony in it all as Drakken was terrible at being a mad scientist and doing evil plots but is great at doing things that are good. Drakken doesn't want to talk about any of this and asks for a new topic. Dementor gives in soon and asks Drakken why does he have blue skin. Drakken is glad that Dementor asked that. Drakken then explains it was a funny story (not funny ha ha according to Drakken) that started on Tuesday, but the credits then end before the rest of the story is explained. Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard "Graduation Tonight" - the readerboard is damaged at the beginning of the episode, with letters missing, but is fixed by the end. Memorable Quotes :Warhok: (holding an unconscious Kim by the leg) Come Warmonga, we will take her as a trophy, she will look handsome beside your Thorgogle spine. :The Tweebs: Hickabickaboo. :Ron: Oh, complain complain. You know,when life gives you lemons... :Dr.Drakken: I COMPLAIN ABOUT THE LEMONS! :Señor Senior, Jr.: Be strong, my love! I will be at your side through this thing, this..."summer school". :Bonnie: Really?! :Señor Senior, Jr.: No, my actual person will be lounging by the pool, but my heart...my heart will be with you in that stuffy classroom. Notes * This episode, the series finale, aired exactly five years and three months after the series premiere on June 7, 2002. * Technically, Kim did not save the world this time. Drakken came up with the plan to defeat the aliens, which really just destroyed many of their machines of destruction, and Ron used his new-found fighting abilites to defeat Warhok and Warmonga. * This is the only time one of Dr. Drakken's plans succeeded. Ironically, however, he ended up saving the world rather than taking it over. * This is the only episode in the entire series in which the primary villains, Warmonga and Warhok, die. The only instance that remotely relates occurs in Oh No! Yono! when Monkey Fist is turned into stone. * Since Kim has a gold scarf on for her graduation, this signals that she is one of the few kids in her class with the highest overall grades.(Only one person gets an honor like that, its called Valedictorian, although Felix is the valedictorian, and not her.) * When he is in full control of the mystical monkey powers, Ron is shown to be stronger then both Kim and Shego. This is evident in the episode Mad Dogs and Aliens where Kim and Shego each had trouble defeating Warmonga. * When Bonnie goes to get her diploma, she shoves Ronald Reager away before he can get his diploma. This would mean she would have taken Ronald's diploma before Barkin told her she had to go to summer school for missing his pop quiz. * Shego and Drakken becoming more than just business partners is alluded in this episode when Drakken's flower wraps them together in the end. * In this episode, the three main buildings featured throughout the series in Middleton (Kim's house, Middleton High, and Bueno Nacho) are all destroyed by the invasion. * Ron's scooter is also destroyed in this episode. For so long, it was the primary and only vehicle, which was owned by a Team Possible Member. Ron had it since the first episode, "Tick-Tick-Tick." It crashed into one of the machines of destruction, and was destroyed. Production Information * The 87th episode in chronological order, the 87th episode in production order. Errors * At the end of the episode, when Kim and Ron finally graduate, Kim goes to hug her parents for a second time. Before the scene, she is in her very beat up graduation uniform. During and after it, she is in a brand new uniform. * In the episode, Gorilla Fist, DNAmy had not only performed genetic mutation on Monty giving him Monkey hands and feet, but also had already given herself gorilla hands and feet, but DNAmy is shown with normal human hands and feet instead of gorilla hands and feet in the two scenes below: ** When Dr. Drakken is receiving a medal for his part in saving the Earth ** In the Coffee shop *When Bonnie was about to get her diploma she was wearing the golden robes that only Valedictorians wear. Meanwhile she was not seen as a speaker. **Possibly a reference to the cords that all summa cum laude wear at some college graduations. **Although not seen, Bonnie might have been scheduled to give a speech had the invasion not interrupted. Continuity * The coffee shop where all the villains were talking in the closing tag is the same shop where Kim, Ron, and Shego were at in the episode "Stop Team Go." * DNAmy's adoring look at Monkey Fist's petrified body is a reference to her infatuation with him in "Partners" and "Gorilla Fist". Allusions * The alien invasion machines that destroyed the majority of Middleton look similar to those in the recent film adaptation of War of the Worlds. The only difference is that the ones in that movie only have three legs, while the ones here have four legs. * At the end of the episode, when Kim and Ron leave the beach by flying into the sky with Kim's car is a direct reference to the ending of the movie Grease , where the two main characters do the same thing only there is no logical explanation or reason for the car taking flight in that movie. * The conversations between Kim/Ron and Warmonga/Warhok make the battle seem like a double date due to romantic nature of each pair. Cast Full Credits /Full Credits}} Gallery You are the monkey master.png|"You are the Monkey Master." Snapshot 4 (9-8-2012 1-11 AM).png Snapshot 2 (9-8-2012 1-09 AM).png Kim Ron Graduation Surrounded.jpg Ron using Monkey Powers.jpg Final Ending.jpg External Links Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Gallery Category:Galleries